Give Your Heart A Break
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is out for a walk in the woods when Severus Snape finds her. Instead of deducting points from her house, he assigns her to help him brew potions for his storeroom. As she brews the potions, they make an alluring discovery. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


It was so quiet out here, so peaceful. Just be and the animals surrounding me not one of them bothering me though or causing any threat. I finished the last line of the picture I was drawing, it wasn't of anything just doodles. I pulled it back to see that it in fact had turned out to be a wolf with the full moon glistening over the lake behind of it. I smiled at the picture and closed my sketch-book placing it in my bag. A cracking noise came behind me, my head whipped around in alert as this was the forbidden forest and anything could be in here, or anybody considering that a war is approaching us at any moment, it turned out to just be a thesteral. I can see them as I saw my parents die when I was at a young age, I would of died to if my Uncle Remus wouldn't of saved me. He's brought me up, he didn't care that I was put in Slytherin, or didn't care that I was Professor Snapes Favorite Student. He just was there for me whenever he could be considering his 'fury little problem'. I stepped forward and pet the creature feeding it an apple like me and my friend Luna do quiet often.

A cough brought me out of my thoughts, I turned on the spot to see professor Snape standing there his arms crossed over his chest. "Miss Branson, I do believe that this forest is forbidden." He spoke. "Umm yes sir, it is. I'm sorry" I replied looking down at my feet.

"As you are in my own house and a excellent student I will not deduct house points, however you will follow me to my classroom and create some potions for my class tomorrow." Snape bargained turning on his heel and walking out of the forest. I Reluctantly followed all the way into the dungeons and into the cold classroom.

"Here is a list of 4 potions I would like you to make, I will make the other 4" Snape said placing a piece of parchment into my hand. I nodded and went to collect the ingredients for the first potion Veritaserum, I collected them and started to make it adding the ingredients in the right order and amount all from memory. Soon and I was done and had finished the next two as well which were Confusing Concoction and Felix Felicis. I glanced at the last potion on the parchment Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. I grabbed the ingredients and again started to make it, after 20 minutes I was done. I took a whiff at it, it smelled amazing, I had definitely done this right.

"Apples, the woods, Parchment, Moss and Pumpkin Pie" I smiled but then frowned, I looked up to see that Professor Snape had just said the same as me.  
He looked shocked " Um thank you for doing that, you made leave now, go on" He said ushering me out of the classroom. As I left I could hear him muttering something underneath his breath. I run through the corridors and straight to the library were I spotted the person I was looking for.  
"Hermione!" I exclaimed running towards her table.  
"Yes Clara?" She asked.  
"What does it mean if two people smell the same thing with Amortenita?" I huffed slightly out of breath from the running around the school.  
"Oh its quiet simple, it means that they were destined for each other so pretty much soulmates. Its very rare to have a matching pair though" she explained still reading through her book  
"Thanks" I said running back of towards the dungeons.  
So does this mean that me and Professor Snape are soulmates? I have to admit that I always have had the tiniest crush on him but I though that was just a silly little teacher fantasy, obviously not. I got to the classroom that I was previously in and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" A voice came from within.  
"Ah Clara, I figured you would be back" Snape said looking at me.  
"I'm guessing you figured why we had the same smells with the potion am I right?" He asked.  
I nodded "Does this mean we are?" I asked shifting from foot to foot.  
He sighed "I'm not sure but I have a way to know, would you mind participating in this experiment?" He asked motioning to a potion on the desk.  
I nodded straight away. Snape motioned for my hand and I gave it to him, he pulled a finger and placed it in the cold liquid situated in a flask.  
He followed my actions "Close your eyes" He whispered closing his as well.  
I stayed still for a moment not sure if I was meant to do anything when a pair of cold lips were placed on mine. Not sure on what do do I kissed back using my other hand not placed in the potion to steady myself on the desk. The kiss was bliss and lasted for about 2 minutes.  
"You can open your eyes now" Snape whispered against my lips when he pulled back.  
I opened my eyes to see his brilliant green ones in front of me, I blushed and looked down at my feet.  
"No need to be embarrassed, were going to be like this for a long time." He spoke  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking back up.  
"Look at the potion" He answered. I turned my head to see that the potion had gone from a dark green to a bright gold.  
"It means that we are true loves, and nothing will break us apart" Snape smiled.  
"But you're my professor" I stuttered.  
"Nothing will break us apart" He whispered before kissing once again. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever witnessed.  
"Just don't tell your uncle, i'm not sure he would really care for his only family to be in love with his old enemy" He laughed.  
"I think you just might be right sir" I giggled.  
"Please, call me Severus" He spoke.  
"Okay" I giggled again before leaning in and kissing him once more.  
That was the day that I melted Severus Snapes heart of ice.


End file.
